comic_superpowersfandomcom-20200214-history
Max Eisenhardt
' Max Eisenhardt', also known as Magneto or Erik Lehnsherr, is a human mutant. Relatives *Jakob Eisenhardt (father, deceased) *Edie Eisenhardt (mother, deceased) *Ruth Eisenhardt (sister, deceased) *Erich Eisenhardt (paternal uncle, deceased) *Magda Lehnsherr (wife, M.I.A.) *Anya Lehnsherr (daughter, deceased) *Lorna Dane (daughter) *Zala Dane (alleged daughter, presumably deceased) *Joseph (clone) *Alpha (creation) Powers and Abilities Powers Magneto is an Alpha mutant and has been stated to be one of the most powerful mutants on several occasions. He possesses tremendous amounts of power. After the conflict between the Avengers and X-Men, Magneto's abilities were greatly reduced. Additionally, the prolonged use of his powers takes a physical toll on him. Using an extremely-refined MGH, he has been able to reach his former levels for a period of a couple hours. Magnetokinesis: Magneto has comprehensive control over all forms of magnetism and utilizes that control to manipulate ferrous metals and achieve a variety of effects. He recently proved able to effectively hold together the headless form of a Celestial. Magneto can manipulate an entire planet's electromagnetic field and once even pulled back the giant metallic bullet where Kitty Pryde was trapped inside, which was at least a few light years away from Earth, though these are tasks that require great effort on his part. Magneto has harnessed magnetism to stop armies, raise islands from ocean floors, move mountains, change the course of rivers, and threaten to devastate the world with floods and earthquakes. Magneto once blanketed the entire globe with a self-generated electromagnetic pulse in more than one way simultaneously. He can completely assemble a complicated machine within seconds through his powers. It is unclear whether Magneto's power is psionic or purely physiological in nature. *''Magnetic Forcefields:'' Magneto usually protects himself with a personal forcefield that he can quickly expand to protect large areas. His forcefield has withstood the effects of multiple nuclear weapons, volcanic eruptions, the depths of space, and attacks from multiple Avengers or X-Men. Magneto can also use his forcefields to hit or trap an enemy or levitate objects and beings in the air. *''Magnetic Armor:'' In addition to the obvious external forcefields, Magneto can reinforce the metallic fibers of his uniform with magnetic fields, making his clothing more like armor with a durability approaching that of adamantium. He can resist punches from superhumanly strong foes, such as Namor or Colossus, and remain conscious. *''Magnetic Rays:'' Magneto has the ability to shoot powerful rays and electromagnetic pulses and has shown this ability to destroy both metallic and non-metallic objects. Magneto can also use this ability to seriously injure his enemies, as he did with Storm. *''Magnetic Flight:'' Magneto is capable of sustaining flight for very long distances and at varying speeds. Apocalypse, through attempting to replicate Magneto's power in Mystique, mentioned that Magneto interfaces with magnetic field lines in his immediate surroundings rather than along it. This was later confirmed by Beast and later Mister Sinister who formed a temporary alliance to snap Mystique out of Apocalypse's influence. However, in order to travel in space, Magneto requires and is limited by the interior capacity of his forcefield to breathe. *''Geomagnetic Link:'' Magneto's X-Gene plays an important role in mediating tactile perception to Earth's electromagnetic field. This trait remained even when rendered temporarily powerless by Lilandra Neramani. As it is affected, so is he; he knows instinctively all that happens to it. *''Gravity Reduction:'' Magneto's control over magnetic and electromagnetic forces is so refined that he can shut off gravity within a limited radius of himself by reversing the polarity of the Earth's own magnetic field. *''Metal/Matter Manipulation:'' Magneto can manipulate metal on an atomic level and make it take different forms. Magneto also demonstrated the ability to indirectly manipulate non-metallic objects via metal ores they may contain. For example, the huge island that Magneto levitated due to the iron ore that was therein. Magneto is also capable of creating powerful electromagnetic fields capable of moving and manipulating non-metallic objects, as well as levitating them. **''Metal Morphing:'' Magneto displays the power to physically bond metallic substance to other elements at an atomic level. This newly-developed technique allows Magneto to blend alloys to earthen, watery, gaseous, and even organic substances. Using such a technique was how he could commandeer the techno-organic physioloyg of Omega Sentinel with such relative ease. *''Organic Iron Manipulation:'' Magneto can control the traces of iron within organic matter and can manipulate the iron-enriched blood flow to one's brain to potentially induce very limited effects. There are only 2.5 grams of iron in the bloodstream of a healthy human body and perhaps a gram at most in the rest of the body. Magneto has used his magnetic abilities to extract the adamantium bonded to Wolverine's skeletal structure. *''Electromagnetic Sight:'' By concentrating, Magneto can perceive the world around himself as patterns of magnetic and electrical energy. He can perceive the natural electromagnetic auras given off by living beings. *''Electromagnetic Spectrum Manipulation:'' Although Magneto's primary power is over magnetism, he can also project or manipulate any form of energy within the electromagnetic spectrum, though this is extremely tiring for him so he primarily sticks to magnetism. He can potentially shoot and absorb forms of electromagnetic radiation or energy, create intense heat as infrared radiation, and become invisible by deflecting visible light around his body. The electromagnetic spectrum includes visible light, radio waves, ultraviolet light, gamma rays, and X-rays; Magneto can project any of these energies to some extent, although doing so dramatically tires him. **''Electrokinesis:'' Magneto is capable of generating and projecting powerful bolts of electricity due to his manipulation over the electromagnetic spectrum. He is capable of absorbing bolts of lightning and projecting an electric aura around himself. **''Photokinesis:'' Magneto can manipulate, generate, and redirect various fields of light as easily as he can bend metal to his will. He is capable of becoming invisible by bending it around himself, alter laser trajectories, and create holographic projections cast from over a world away. Wormhole Creation: Through an as of yet unknown application of his powers, Magneto can open wormholes between two points in space and time in order to traverse the most impassable of distances almost instantly. Telepathic Resistance: Magneto has trained himself extensively for fighting telepaths and is resistant to telepathic attack. This training is similar to that given to the X-Men and New Mutants by Professor X, although the effects are further augmented with the aid of his helmet, his strong will, and his own electromagnetic powers. Astral Projection (possibly): Magneto has occasionally been said to be able to manifest an astral projection of himself. Abilities Genius Intelligence: Magneto is a genius in various scientific fields. He is an expert in genetic engineering and mutation. He has created artificial living beings, mutated humans in order to give them superhuman powers, instilled genetic mind control, created adult clones of humans, and manipulated the genetic structures of those clones during their development. His discoveries in particle physics would have revolutionized the field and placed him among the giants of scientific history if they were to be revealed. He has designed magnetically-powered aircraft and spacecraft, space stations, an underground complex said to be a masterpiece of automated technology, complex robots and computers, magnetically-powered generators, and machines capable of nullifying mutant powers within a radius of several miles. Multilingual: Magneto is fluent in English, French, Polish, Russian, Hebrew, Arabic, Ukrainian, German, and Yiddish. Indomitable Will: Magneto has immense will power. He will strive to complete his tasks and goals, no matter what it takes. Weaknesses Physical Condition: Magneto's ability to wield his superhuman powers effectively is dependent upon his physical condition. When severely injured, his body is unable to withstand the strain of manipulating magnetic energy. When his powers are not at their peak, he also appears to have greater difficulty utilizing his magnetism for great feats. He is also susceptible to physical and mental fatigue that can ultimately affect his ability to adequately use his powers, especially if he overuses or extends them in a short amount of time. Mental Illness: Magneto has a propensity for mental illness and depression. He has suffered repeated episodes of mental illness, mental breakdowns, and mania. These literal bipolar tendencies were once diagnosed by Moira MacTaggert as possibly being a natural side-effect of his powers, which she tried to correct him of when he was reduced to an infant in her care. Former Weaknesses Loss of Control: Magneto lost his control over his power after Dark Beast infected him with nanotech Sentinels, which was previously thought to be the cause of his exposure to the Phoenix Force. He was not able to focus his powers well enough for fine control without suffering from painful backlash. Simply restructuring guns into harpoons caused him physical and mental trauma. Paraphernalia Magneto's Helmet: Magneto's helmet is built to shield his mind from psychic probes and manipulation. It protects the wearer from all but the strongest or most unexpected of telepathic attacks. This is achieved due to technology wired into the helmet itself. Armor: The costume that Magneto wears is actually a type of armor that he has created through the use of his magnetic powers. The costume is actually an amalgam of various lightweight, but highly durable, metallic alloys that further protect him from physical injury. He can also use different metals surrounding him to enhance his armor, making it as strong as Tony Stark's Iron Man armor. Category:Individuals Category:Gifted Category:Brotherhood of Evil Mutants Category:Horsemen of Salvation Category:Hellfire Club Category:Magneto's X-Men Category:Astonishing Avengers Category:New Charles Xavier School X-Men Category:X-Men Category:Genoshan Excalibur Category:Acolytes Category:Twelve Category:New Mutants Category:Savage Land Mutates Category:Mossad Category:Genoshan Cabinet Category:Sonderkommando Category:Magneto's Army Category:Germans Category:Conquerors Category:Activists Category:Vigilantes Category:Adventurers Category:Headmasters Category:Terrorists Category:Hunters Category:Carpenters Category:Prisoners Category:Revolutionaries Category:Orderlies Category:Teachers Category:Genetic Engineering Category:Robotics Category:Males Category:Blue Eyes Category:Gray Eyes Category:Silver Hair Category:Black Hair Category:Tattoos Category:Mutants Category:Earth-616 Category:Born in Nuremberg, Germany Category:French (Language) Category:Polish (Language) Category:Russian (Language) Category:Hebrew (Language) Category:Arabic (Language) Category:Ukrainian (Language) Category:German (Language) Category:Yiddish (Language) Category:Indomitable Will Category:Bipolar Disorder Category:Leaders Category:Jewish Category:Engineering Category:Magnetokinesis Category:Forcefield Generation Category:Electromagnetic Pulse Emission Category:Flight Category:Geomagnetic Link Category:Gyrokinesis Category:Matter Manipulation Category:Electromagnetic Sight Category:Electromagnetokinesis Category:Heat Generation Category:Energy Absorption Category:Invisibility Category:Electrokinesis Category:Photokinesis Category:Laser Emission Category:Hologram Projection Category:Portal Generation Category:Telepathic Resistance Category:Astral Projection Category:Eisenhardt Family